


Failed experiment

by failed_omelette



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Post-Battle of Sodden Hill, merihart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failed_omelette/pseuds/failed_omelette
Summary: The story takes place a few months after the Battle of Sodden, where both Philippa and Triss participated, meaning it’s more book canon and not really show inspired .Also, please note that I'm an unexperienced writer, not a native english speaker and this is the first time ever I'm trying to work on something properly. So if you want to continue reading, just bear with me lol.
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place a few months after the Battle of Sodden, where both Philippa and Triss participated, meaning it’s more book canon and not really show inspired .
> 
> Also, please note that I'm an unexperienced writer, not a native english speaker and this is the first time ever I'm trying to work on something properly. So if you want to continue reading, just bear with me lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not an expert on magic systems, not even the witcher, so please excuse my attempts at writing anything magic-related lol

As Triss was nearing the end of the corridor, she heard a loud thud. After the sound of a crash, a raised voice echoed through the hall. Having recognized the infuriated voice as the one of Philippa Eilhart, Triss turned on her heel to head in the opposite direction. After having spent some time in the castle of Montecalvo, Triss knew better than to cross paths with the older sorceress while enraged. Right after that thought crossed her mind, Philippa walked out of her laboratory, her pace hasty. As she was walking towards Triss, she was dusting off the sleeves of her dark red doublet.

„As you can see, not everything went according to the plan, “she explained after having seen Triss’ furrowed brows. „As I was casting the spell, one of the crystals decided to explode for some reason,” she finished with an irritated sight. Having seen the younger mage’s worried face, she waved her hand dismissively. „But enough of that, after we have lunch you can help me clean up and then we’ll try again.”

„Lunch?” said Triss with a curious look, „you barely eat in a reasonable time these days.“

„Let’s just say I decided to take your advice to heart and have a break,” answered Philippa without acknowledging Triss’ curiosity furthermore. As they were heading towards the dining room, only their steps echoed through the hall. Philippa, in attempt to calm her nerves, slowed her own pace to match Triss’. Feeling the unspoken question hanging in the air, Philippa glanced towards Triss with only turning her head slightly. Eventually, in order to maintain peace within her own castle, she asked with a voice dripping with honey: „Is there anything bothering you, Triss Merigold? “ Triss held the scoff that was dangerously creeping up her throat as she could almost hear Philippa’s eyes roll in her tone.

„No, I was simply thinking about the fact that your attempts on letting this castle and its inhabitants explode are apparently on your daily basis now.“ Philippa actually rolled her eyes this time and before she could say a word, Triss continued, stumbling over her own words. „And yet you do not seem to seek my opinion on that matter. Or, heavens forbid, my help even. When you offered me to stay here, I thought I could use the time of my visit to assist you with your experiments since you mentioned them to me through the megascope before my arrival. And I’m not even mentioning that if it weren’t for the rat problem yesterday, you would barely even talk to m-“

„Triss,“ Philippa started with what she considered to be her compassionate tone. „I didn’t ask you to stay here so that you would throw yourself into resolving my matters headfirst. But since you so eagerly wish to not sit idly, so be it. As I stated before, I was counting on your help in the afternoon. Don’t take me for a fool, I have acknowledged you roaming these halls as if you were a specter. But since you took it upon yourself to get the lower castle rid of rodents yesterday, I let you, for I thought it would solve two problems at once.“

„And what is the second problem we are talking about?“ asked the younger sorceress, still irritated. Philippa obviously wanted her to ask that question and Triss thought about simply ignoring it just for spite, but curiosity got the best out of her. She was still wary around Philippa, for good reasons, for she knew how brilliant the other woman was when it came to spying and politics. Or anything she considered worthy of her time, really. And she was equally dangerous because of that.

„You getting out of our head of course.“ She stated blankly with something that almost resembled a smirk. Triss managed to keep a neutral face, but decided to examine the astonishing layout of cold bricks in the wall rather than facing Philippa directly. She wanted to say that she was in no mood for vacant jests, however, that would just prove Philippa’s point. More questions were still on Triss’ mind, but they were shoved down her throat since she didn’t want to appear demanding or annoying. Instead, Philippa once again showed her talent for making conversations light and effortless and even though both Philippa Eilhart and Triss Merigold considered their time valuable, they spent the rest of their way talking about matters of minor importance.

* * *

As promised, Philippa showed Triss around her laboratory after they have eaten. Philippa’s so far failed experiments were based on using specifically grinded crystals to increase the range of protective magic barrier and to make the barrier self-powered.

„So these heptagon crystals are not the ones causing the trouble?“ Triss asked after Philippa had explained her whole work. Triss once again looked and the two white concentric circles on the floor. „You are using a mirror-like system to reflect the power flowing through those crystals, but they have quite an unusual shape, as does their placing around the outer circle. Why exactly did you choose heptagonal pattern for this? “

„The crystals on the outer circle are just half of this project. I need to use some sort of power device and place it in the middle or at least within the range of the inner circle to make the barrier sustainable. And I can’t have those two segments crossing power, that kind of power overlap would make my latest failures look like harmless Belleteyn fireworks. So for now I’m focusing on steadying the outer crystals.“ Philippa seemed calm while talking, yet Triss noticed the slight irritation that got through her facade. She was half sitting, half leaning on a dark wooden table next to the window, her arms crossed on her chest. She watched Triss as she was examining circles and patterns drawn on the floor. Still in a crouch, she ran her fingers over the bigger white circle and absently wiped the chalk that remained on her fingers into her skirt. She looked up only to see Philippa studying her, her appearance resembling the one of a divine sculpture. Trying to hold her direct gaze, Triss thought that the older sorceress looked as she was exactly where she was supposed to be. The Lady of Montecalvo. leaning on that table with all her grace, her arms now laid on the dark surface, one of her legs slightly bent. There was something in that seemingly relaxed position that still radiated power. Her dark, wild hair flowing down the sorceress’ back in subtle waves, her deep, black eyes still pinning Triss to her spot with a penetrating gaze. Dressed in a red doublet, tight black riding trousers and boots, combined with her natural charm, she didn’t even have to try to look absolutely stunning. And intimidating at the same time. When Triss realized she was essentially checking Philippa out from head to toe, she lowered her head to hide the blush that was starting to burn on her cheeks. With a quiet gulp she slowly rose, smoothing out the folds of her dress.

„I suppose you want to see my notes. The patterns of the layout are all there too, if you seek to understand the combined system of the spells better. If you are done _examining_ , that is,“ Philippa said from across the room with an amused smirk playing on her lips. She pushed herself off the table and crossed the laboratory with few quick, yet annoyingly elegant steps. She handed Triss a stack of papers covered with sketches and Philippa’s neat handwriting, which was hasty or crossed out at some places, but never sloppy. Now that Triss has regained her focus, she read through the papers with interest that seemed quite amusing to Philippa. Of course, with her eyes fixated on the page, the younger sorceress did not see the inquiring look the other woman was measuring her with.

„So the outer circle is just a template or a guide for distributing the crystals into the seven points of a star. And the inner circle serves for what exactly? There are some sketches of other star, five pointed this time.“ Philippa didn’t say anything, giving Triss the time to figure it out herself. She looked at the patterns on the floor and lowered her hand that was holding the sketches.

„Two stars. Heptagon on the outside, pentagon on the inside. Now I understand what you meant by the two flows of power overlapping.“ She ran her hand through her wild chestnut hair and with furrowed brows said: „You think something this immense is even possible? The hemispherical barrier itself radiates a great deal of magic. Now you want to add a source that would power it and make it self-sustainable...“ Triss was talking to herself more that to Philippa, reviewing the things she just learned about the experiment. Philippa didn’t mind, for she could see that Triss was already hooked on finding a solution.

* * *

After few days of shared research, the two sorceresses became used to each other’s presence in the laboratory, often working without even having to say much. However, the results were not very promising. With Triss’ new perspective they managed to do some enhancements, yet every new try soon became a failure. Even after writing over dozens of paper sheets, the issue of self-sustainable barrier remained unsolved. As the days passed, Triss could tell that Philippa grew more restless with every abortive idea.

One afternoon after a series of long debates, they finally decide to try again. With some modifications, Triss placed everything along the chalk patterns, with Philippa overseeing from a distance with their newest notes in her hand. She indicated to Triss to move one of the stands with the crystal a bit to the right. By her eyes constantly shooting between the positions of the components and the paper, Triss managed to see that Philippa was just as excited about this as she was. They have been working hard on the theory the last few days and this was the biggest chance on success they have had so far.

„Alright, everything seems to be in position. I will now cast the spell and you look out for potential dangers and be ready to intervene. Once the power flows through the crystals, we should-“

„Try to steady the flow as much as possible. I know, Philippa, we have been over this countless times.“ Triss reduced the distance between them by crossing the empty space with few steps. Philippa looked directly into her eyes, her expression unreadable. She let out a sight and placed the paper she was still holding on the dark table behind her. Despite feeling the mutual proximity, neither of them said a word. Both sorceresses felt the anticipation hanging in the air, yet the unspoken words of encouragement froze on Triss’ lips. She had a feeling that this experiment was about more than Philippa let, but she never tried to reach out to her, it did not feel like her place.

Both women locked eyes for one short moment before getting into their positions. Philippa lifted her arms in order to prepare for casting the spell and Triss could instantly feel the subtle strings of power that suddenly filled the room. Trying not to pull on those strings, she focused on the crystals that would soon enough become the centre of everything they have been trying to achieve.

While Philippa was mumbling the spell, the crystals started to light up, a silver light reflecting on the dim walls. Strings slowly grew into a raging river, invisible, yet very loud to a trained mage. Triss slowly tapped the fierce power, feeling Philippa’s rock-solid force. It was as if nothing could touch her, as if at that point she was the centre of it all, her control unshakable. Both sorceresses dived into restraining the flow at the same time. With their arms raised, their eyelids closed and slightly shaking with focus, they held the flow steady, being aware of every last bit of magic present. When everything seemed to go according to plan, the shining light coming out of the crystals started flickering, at the same time a tug made Triss internally twitch. Suddenly they lost the upper hand, magic started to slip between their fingers, the atmosphere grew thick and chaotic, power pulsating in the air. The grip Philippa and Triss held together continued to slip, like crumbling house of cards.

Both sorceresses now saw the experiment as failed, so they put all their will and power into not letting the magic grow even more chaotic. Philippa held on to the bit of control she had left, while Triss started casting terminating spells. She felt like she can’t even hear herself over the roaring power that just wanted to go feral. At some point she heard a sound similar to shattering glass and looking to one of the stands in front of her, she heard more than saw a crystal cracking. She managed to cast a shield over her and Philippa right before rest of the crystals broke in shuttering explosion. Blinding light filled the room, followed by deafening and absolute silence.

Triss slowly lowered her arms and straightened her back. Now that the light was gone, she could open her eyes, only to see Philippa already leaning on a table, with her back facing Triss. For a moment she thought that the older sorceress was simply exhausted from trying to control the strong flow. However, Philippa still wasn’t saying anything and her grip on edge of the table was so intense her knuckles turned white. Triss could feel her tension, but frankly no appropriate words came to her mind. Instead of giving a vain speech, she looked at the mess they made and her shoulders sank. Not only was everything out of place, but few of the crystals were completely shattered, evidence of the explosion was all over the laboratory. Her hand twitched to start cleaning up, but again, she wasn’t sure if Philippa would approve.

The Lady of Montecalvo finally straightened her posture and turned around in a quick motion. After having swiftly examined the result of their most promising attempt, she went to pick up one of the crystals that was still in one piece. As she was slowly turning it in her hand, a knock on the door suddenly felt very loud in the quiet room.

„Yes? “ Philippa answered without raising her gaze. A young lad appeared in the doorframe, with Redanian eagle on his chest.

„Apologies, m’ladies. We heard a loud bang and the walls they…they shook. We thought we should see if everything is alright. “

„Everything is splendid. You may go, “ Philippa almost spat out, her voice dismissing any further questions. After the young guard closed the door, Triss took somewhat shaky breath and slowly neared Philippa.

„We can make it work. We have only been working for a few days. I’m sure that if-“

„ _You_ have been only working on it for a few days, “ Philippa shot up, standing with her face close to Triss’. From this distance Triss could see the dangerous flame that took over Philippa’s dark eyes. „I have been at this for weeks, Triss. I barely have any free time, and I give all of it to this research. I value my time and this is simply wasting it. “ She was still holding the crystal, which moved along Philippa’s gesturing hand. She ran her thumb over a crack that Triss didn’t notice before.

„They all cracked roughly at the same time. That has never happened before. Not half of them exploding at once,“ she paused, her gaze still fixated on the cleft. She then took a deep breath and let the crystal slip out of her hand, not caring for the thud that followed. „At least we were far-sighted enough to enhance the security of this laboratory. It was your idea if I recall correctly. Good thing I took you on board then. Otherwise the roof would be just another thing in this kingdom that needs fixing.“ It might’ve been another of Philippa’s sarcastic comments on the current state of politics, but being the caring being that Triss was, she wasn’t going to let this window close.

„Why do you even care so much?“ She shot out, feeling the instant regret. „Not about Redania, I mean this,“ she waved her hand in a motion she didn’t mean to do so keenly. „I didn’t ask before since I didn’t mean to pry and honestly, I gladly took the chance to keep myself busy after…recovering, but what is all this about?“

„It’s about making an enhanced version of a hemispherical barrier, which you knew already. Either ask the right questions or don’t talk to me at all,“ looking at the dropped crystal, Philippa thought that maybe she reacted too harshly, yet she disliked the direction this conversation was heading. Despite knowing it had to come one day. She looked back at Triss, her eyes carefully unreadable this time. „So let me make this easier for you. You, of all people, should know what kind of hell was casted upon Sodden,“ she pretended she didn’t see how the other woman flinched. „It unleashed a series of events that are not going to stop wreaking havoc any time soon. But imagine if next time we could protect ourselves better. Whole cities could be protected from sieges if we succeed here. Not so many of us would have to die.“ The last sentence was said with distance that Triss could only take for grief. She would never say it out loud to Philippa, yet she knew they both mourned those lost on Sodden hill. In their own ways. However, the mention of the battle brought up fresh memories, the pain progressively clouding Triss’ judgement.

„I didn’t think you would be one to care about the fates of people living in said cities,“ again, regret crept up on her after saying those words. Philippa commented nothing on that, merely narrowed her eyes. Ignoring her previous slip up, Triss continued: „the battle happened a year ago. Why start the research now? Why invite _me_ of all people?“

Philippa weighed her words carefully, considering what she should share with the young sorceress. „Because, Triss, things have only got worse since then. I have been doing everything that’s in my power to secure this kingdom as much as possible in these tense times, yet I could do more. I could do more with magic and the help of my colleagues. We exchanged letters and talked via megascopes, yet I only know about your injuries from what I have heard. This cannot happen again, Triss. Nilfgaard can’t take any more promising minds from the north.“ There it was, the honest answer Triss was waiting for. Yet the sincerity in those words caught her off guard. She could suddenly feel the weight of the hair on her shoulders, even with the help of magic it still hasn’t grown to its full length. The cloth that bound her chest felt heavier, leaving a tense feeling in the place where her uncovered cleavage should be, strangely resembling the bandage that once used to wrap around her thorax.

„No,“ Triss finally broke the silence. Trying to shake off those uncomfortable feelings, „No, we can’t let that happen again.“ Saying nothing more, she stared into Philippa’s black eyes, letting them mesmerize her. There was the feeling again, the uncontrollable desire to let herself get lost in those eyes. With that came another desire, residing at the pit of Triss stomach. As if Philippa could hear Triss thoughts (which Triss was sure she could not since she had her defences up the whole time out of habit), she once again looked at the disarray on the floor before breaking off their proximity by taking a step back.

„Well, now that your questions have been answered, we can start cleaning up this mess.“

„Don’t you have servants for that? Because I’m definitely not cleaning anything today, “ Triss said while flipping her hair and overacting a disapproving expression. An amused grin appeared on Philippa’s face, evidently relieved that Triss did not spiral into a bad mood.

„Miss Merigold, you are quite petty for your young age,“ said Philippa smirking, pleasantly surprised by this turn of events. „What would you have us do then? It’s still quite early,“

„I’m sure we can think of something. However, no more working today. Especially you. Do you even have the time to sleep?,“ said Triss as she walked over a stand that was knocked over and no longer holding a crystal. Philippa lifted a brow in amusement, she followed her out of the room nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

After having dismissed the matter of their unsuccessful experiment for now, the sorceresses had a pleasant day in the end, most of which they spent together. With Philippa casually showing her interesting things around the castle, Triss once again found herself stunned by Philippa’s effortless display of her strong personality. Radiating power that was only substantiated by her wit. Triss became a bit conflicted with the latter, being unsure of what to think when Philippa became slightly more nonchalant with her jests towards her. That merely happened a few days ago, after some time they had spent together. From what Triss could tell, they enjoyed each other’s company, in the laboratory and outside of it, which led to a couple of evenings spent in Philippa’s study, where they would drink wine and aimlessly converse about matters of all sorts. With her cheeks blushed from the alcohol and being a bit tipsy, Triss’ gaze would occasionally wonder off to the carved wooden door, which, as she knew, lead to Philippa’s private chambers. The presence of the door grew louder with every hour spent with Philippa, her nonchalant manners bewitching Triss’ mind.

Particles of flowing dust glistened in the golden light of the setting Sun, which was sending last tired rays of light and warmth into the study through a big window. Triss was once again looking at a bookshelf, her fingers gently running over the spines of leather-bound books. Books have always fascinated her, and Philippa’s library was full of interesting pieces. She internally gasped once or twice when she set her eyes on a first publication of very old and expensive work, showing her interest with slightly widened eyes, nothing more. She definitely did not want to seem phased by some ancient books to Philippa, admiring the exemplars subtly. Initially she was thinking about finding something to read before going to sleep (even though Philippa’s library did not really contain of light readings), yet she found herself feeling quite awake even after a day full of walking around the castle’s grounds.

Triss smiled at the memory of visiting the gardens earlier that day. Philippa then made a joke about feeling more and more like turning them into vineyards after every encounter with brainless lords of some forgotten lineage.

„I got accustomed to all sorts of behaviours over the years,“ she pointed out, overlooking the gardens before turning her head back to Triss with one her frisky smiles. „Yet I can never seem to be unphased by people’s stupidity.“ To that Triss only laughed, since she had her fair share with indolent nobility in Temeria.

„Ah, yes, the insufferable fate of royal advisors,“ she bantered. Warm breeze lifted her chestnut hair that was now loose, unlike during the times spent at laboratory, when she would tie it on her neck into two buns. The air suddenly became full of light scent of jasmine, which Triss spotted in the distance. She smiled at the pleasant environment, not noticing her companion for a while, who also happened to be in a good humour, and who was now was studying Triss inquiringly. She noticed the strands of hair that were fluttering around away from the rest, her blue eyes now relaxed, yet curious as ever, how the sunlight lit up Triss’ skin, highlighting her delicate features. Philippa was now the one who smiled for herself. As she also looked to the direction of the jasmines, she quietly appreciated Triss’ warm presence by offering her an arm. The young mage lifted an eyebrow, yet hooked her arm into Philippa’s nonetheless. With nothing else said, they strolled further into the gardens with a synchronized step.

„You know, books are usually made for reading, not to be stared at.“ Lost in memories, Triss quickly took hand off _A Portrayal of the Elder Races_ , surprised by that sudden voice. She turned, only to see Philippa sitting in one of the armchairs, playfully measuring her up with a goblet of wine in her hand. All parts of the décor were somehow matching the Lady of Montecalvo perfectly. The dark wooden furniture skilfully carved, the armchairs and sofa covered in red cloth with golden patterns, one wall completely covered with bookshelves. The room smelled of ink and old paper, both of which was stacked on Philippa’s organized desk, with a hint of fresh air that was coming in through the window. All that combined with the golden rays of Sun created a bit dim, yet pleasant atmosphere in the study.

„Pardon me, yet I cannot take my eyes off your exquisite collection. Have you read all of those?“ Triss stated, walking to join Philippa that was already pouring her red wine.

„At some point, sure. Now most of them simply serve the purpose of giving my office more of a professional look,“ Philippa clarified as she was handing Triss the chalice. Having recognized Philippa’s statement as untrue, she accepted the wine, yet commented no further on the matter. Mostly because no one in their sain state of mind would dare to call Philippa Eilhart unprofessional, even without a library decorating her room. Not quite liking looking down on the more experienced sorceress, she took a step back to also take a seat, smoothing out her dress as she sat down.

„Today was a good day after all, was it not?“ asked Triss nonchalantly when she noticed Philippa’s eyes darting to the stack of paper on her desk dangerously often. „I mean, when was the last time you had a day for yourself?“

„For myself? _You_ have been overly involved if I was supposed to spend today by myself,“ responded Philippa, probably initiating a challenge. With that said, Triss was never sure what kind of banter is Philippa going for, not even after spending days with her closed off in the laboratory.

„It is painfully obvious that if _I_ didn’t get involved, _you_ would have your face buried in that pile of important-looking documents for hours now,“ Philippa pushed down the thought of her face being buried completely elsewhere in that room, yet kept observing Triss over the edge of her chalice. It amused her how easily discomfited the younger sorceresses could get despite all her efforts to keep her head up. She crossed her legs and leaned back before acknowledging.

„I must admit, this day would have gone differently if it was solely up to me.“

„Care to share? Or did I do something to make you think of me as boring?“

„You are many things, Triss Merigold, boring, however, isn’t on that list,“ Philippa reassured her as she remembered the first time they met at a banquet. One could easily mistake her for a shy servant, were she not wearing a fancy dress. She did not make the effort to talk to her then, since she usually didn’t display any interest in freshly ascended mages, yet Tissaia de Vries mentioned a very promising young Temerian sorceresses, thus she covertly observed from a distance when she happened to have a better view on Triss. She could not make much from what Philippa overheard during Triss’ conversations, yet she felt the young mage’s gaze on her once as she was passing her by. Without locking eyes, she strode off to greet Margarita Laux Antille, yet ranked Triss as worth of her time in the future.

„Well I simply wouldn’t want to waste the great Philippa Eilhart’s time with my presence,“ Triss took a sip of wine and once again her gaze slid to the dark door. _Bloody door_ , Triss thought. Despite visiting almost every place in the castle, that room remained a mystery to her. She long wondered how the private quarters of Philippa Eilhart looked like. For some reason she could not imagine violating the personal space, yet the thought intrigued her. What colour carpet did she choose? What was the number of pillows she preferred? Was her dressing table organized? Triss thought so, yet couldn’t point her finger on the details. Having realized she knows nothing personal about the other woman, she also felt foolish at the same time. Philippa surely had her reasons to not invite her to her room, perhaps there was not even any occasion during which she could do so without crossing the line of being professional. Of course, Triss heard the rumours concerning who Philippa takes into her bedroom, and frankly, the thought that some random woman knew what Philippa’s carpet looked like and Triss, her colleague, did not, made the sour wine taste quite bitter.

„If I didn’t think you worth my time I simply would not have invited you here,“ immediately after stating the fact, Triss’ blue eyes measured her with curiosity.

„Why did you, though? I am certain there are more experienced mages who would have accepted the offer.“ Triss wondered since Philippa mentioned her possible stay at Montecalvo, yet during their previous conversation when she vocalized this question, it got lost in matters concerning the Sodden Hill. Philippa ran her thumb over the ornaments on the silver goblet in a thought, still leaning back with her legs crossed and her left arm laid on a cushion. That pose made Triss want to sink even deeper into the chair.

„We have met many times before. Yet at none of those time we had the appropriate opportunity to get to know each other properly. Do not take this for a sentimental statement, I have no desire to get tangled up in people’s personal relationships more than is necessary. However, you have always been a promising sorceress. Ever since Tissaia de Vries took you under her wing and hammered her manners into you, she believed in you. And despite all her flaws, she does have a good nose for sniffing out sharp minds. After watching you grow into the respected sorceress you are today, I thought it’s finally a time to have a look at the young Triss Merigold from up close,“ she took a sip after those last words a smirked. „Now I simply saw an opportunity.“

The honestly in Philippa’s words made Triss take a while to think about them, yet she found herself unsure if there isn’t a hidden meaning. She then reminded herself not to overthink this as always.

„Well, I certainly cannot say I’m not flattered,“ it was Triss’ turn to smile now.

„It’s not flattery, simply stating the facts.“

„It counts as flattery when it comes from you.“ Philippa’s hand with the wine froze on its way to her lips. She was, in all honesty, caught off guard by the revelation, but that soon turned into amusement over Triss’ occasional boldness. Which Philippa very much enjoyed.

„Now _that_ is flattery.“

„I would tell you I was simply stating the facts but let’s not get into that loop,“ Triss deflected as she was holding Philippa’s gaze, savouring the penetrating darkness of her eyes. „Now tell me, how is it possible that the royal advisor to the king of Redania offers their guests such terrible wine?“ she extended her arm to put on quite the show of measuring the cup critically. Philippa genuinely laughed out loud, a sound that Triss has never heard before, yet immediately found addictive.

„It really is horrendous. I must say, since you didn’t say anything earlier, I was beginning to worry what sort of piss water you drink at the Temerian court.“

„You were testing me? Philippa, should I be offended?“ she asked with already offended voice, yet was feeling humorous on the inside.

„No, someone merely must have fucked up, I would never offer this to you or any guest. Remember, I have a reputation to uphold,“ Philippa clarified as she was getting up. „Now if you’ll excuse me, I better go set matters straight.“ And with that, the Lady of Montecalvo was back, apparently feeling as if she needs do at least _something_ today. Triss could only pray for the poor soul who brought them the wrong wine.

* * *

The sky behind the window was already dark, the shining Moon watching over the dark landscape of Redania’s lands. Philippa Eilhart’s study was lit only by a dim light, yet pleasant atmosphere was filling the room. Now drinking wine proper for a sorceress, Triss felt the best she had in months, finally letting go of the sombre thoughts that always crept up on her when she was least expecting it. With the pitcher being almost empty now, Triss cheeks got a rosy flush. She most likely was not aware of it, yet when Philippa caught that small detail, her mind would not let her stop slipping back to it. Thinking she probably had just enough alcohol for now, she put her chalice on a small table to her right. Triss was just describing her experience with chasing rats out of some poor woman’s house in the lower castle more than a fortnight ago, she was supposed to be one of the last people to have her house rid of the intrusive rodents, yet when they ran through the door, the bulky woman started screaming so loud that, according to Triss’ words, she might have been able to chase them out herself with that soprano.

„The pure expression of terror simply reminded me of Keira Metz during our studies at Aretuza.“ Triss explained as she was trying not to smile. „She could not bear the sight of even a mounted rat. Some lessons about the Continent’s fauna were quite interesting, I must say. And I’m not even mentioning how rats flooded the Royal Palace’s kitchen once. She suddenly had to leave the court for some very important diplomatic mission.“ She couldn’t hold herself anymore at the memory and started laughing.

„The imperious Keira Metz, afraid of rats? My, my, Triss, all I need to do is get you a bit more drunk and you will spill me Temeria’s most precious secrets,“ Philippa remarked a fact she was quite sure was not far from the truth, also with a slight smile.

„Forget Temeria’s secrets, how about some of my own?“ the other woman blurted out, her tongue starting to feel heavy, not sure what she meant by that herself. Not even sure for how long she could survive Philippa’s piercing look.

„That also sounds very promising. So, tell me a secret, Triss Merigold,“ even in a good mood, that demanding, yet subtle tone in Philippa’s voice reminded Triss the countless times that same voice would silence some of the most important people in the Continent. In those moments she never thought it could make her feel so at ease one day.

„Well, for example, I can’t believe I wanted to _read_ when this is the most pleasant evening I’ve had in weeks,“ professed Triss with honesty as she glanced at the library and locked Philippa’s eyes. The humorous atmosphere faded into distance for a moment, replaced by a momentary silent gaze and mutual understanding of two women who felt drawn to each, yet enjoyed this subtle game of theirs.

„That might have happened if you actually chose a book earlier. Instead of thoroughly touching every single one of those expensive works of art I have gathered over the course of my life.“

„I would never intentionally damage you historical collection, Philippa“ Triss cooed, tilting her head playfully. Philippa, having enjoyed the younger woman’s clever allusion to her age, smirked in recognition. „Thus I was simply admiring.“

„Since you have already mentioned my _historical_ collection, what piece did you find the most intriguing?“

„I must admit there isn’t only one. I could give you a list, however, I didn’t think books are a topic you would like to discuss,“ Triss speculated, since knowledge about books really wasn’t an interest she thought they had in common. On the other hand, what did she truly know about Philippa Eilhart?

„But of course, there isn’t anything more worthy of discussing today anyways, is it. You are evidently very keen about this and my guests usually do not ask me about my library. Come, show me.“ Having stoop up, she gestured Triss to do the same. Triss, quite taken back, put her chalice next to Philippa’s on the table and follow her across the room. As she stopped next to her, Philippa had already a hand on _The Conjunction of the Spheres_ by Adam Nievelle, running her fingers over the linear bumps on the leather spine gently.

„Can you believe I got this as a joke? After a very insightful conversation with a certain diplomat from Kovir,“ judging by the worn off look, Triss assumed this conversation happened a long time a ago.

„A conversation about the Conjunction? And interesting phenomenon, certainly, yet even I have hard times recognizing it as such since I have heard and read every possible telling of this part of history. Did you say who the diplomat was?“ Triss tried to change to topic since she almost called the Conjunction of the Spheres a boring event.

„I didn’t,“ reassured her the older mage, listening to Triss’ words with persevering interest. Despite her curiosity, she kept her expression neutral except for a lifted eyebrow or a smirk here and there. „And I wouldn’t say it’s relevant since he died a century or two ago,“ Looking back at the book, Triss tried to find signs of sentiment or nostalgia on Philippa’s side profile, yet she couldn’t spot any.

„Also, everyone would find this overly discussed topic interesting after some home-brewed hooch,“ Philippa added with a slight smile as she turned her head back to her younger colleague, who was not really listening to what she was saying anymore. „He was a shitty diplomat, however, his brewing skills were unquestionable.“

Now noticing Triss observing her, she paused before any further comment and her dark vigilant eyes held the gaze of those blue and sincere ones, that were now darting between her own. As Triss took a hesitant step towards the older woman, her gaze unintentionally slipped to Philippa’s lips, who held a deep breath at the sight of that. Her head was suddenly full of floral and vanilla scent, that was now much stronger at this proximity. She let Triss came closer without moving first and when she then reached out a hand to put a few strands of wild chestnut hair over Triss shoulder and touched the side of her neck, she could feel her chest heaving with suppressed breaths. Philippa was the one who closed off their nearness completely by stepping to the side and locking Triss between herself and the library shelves. When Triss’ back touched the wooden bookshelf, her posture straightened completely, yet did not flinch or tried to escape.

Having felt Philippa’s fingers running gently over the line of her jawline and her warm breath suddenly so close to her left cheek, she leaned her head back on a row of leather-bound books. When she finally felt Philippa’s lips on the top of her neck, she moved her hands to pull the other woman closer by her waist. As Philippa’s lipstick was leaving a trace on Triss’ neck, she moved her hands up the other woman’s body, scenting the nice cinnamon smell that followed the sorceress everywhere and that now felt more attractive than ever.

Triss realized she was holding her breath since she didn’t want to exhale heavily, thus she placed her hand on Philippa’s cheek and pulled her head up. They were now facing each other, cheeks flushed and fingers gently tracing over each other’s skin. With nothing more but a wanting look, Philippa pressed her lips again Triss’ with ferocity that made her let out a quiet gasp. Evidently encouraged, Philippa smiled into the kiss and pushed her pelvis against Triss’ to pin her even more into the bookshelf. Triss’ hand ran through Philippa’s hair as if it were possible to pull her even closer. When she felt Philippa’s tongue enter her mouth, she lost the last grip on any coherent thought she had left and let her body get overwhelmed with every sensation that Philippa’s body pressed to hers invoked.

They eventually pulled back when air suddenly became very needed, yet remained close enough to feel each other’s heated skin. Philippa placed her left hand next to Triss’ head and kissed her more slowly, delicately this time, drawing her closer by her hip with her right hand. Triss traced her hands all over Philippa’s hips and back, feeling every ornament embroidered into the cloth of her doublet, eventually resting her hand on the back of the other sorceress’ neck, deepening the kiss as she ran fingers through her dark hair again.

Triss completely lost sense of time and when Philippa stopped kissing her after quite a while, she had no idea for how long they have been so close to each other like that. She leaned in for another kiss, yet Philippa’s lips headed down to her jawline again, continuing even lower. They traced her skin softly, almost not touching, which made every cell in Triss’ body tremble.

„Are you sure about this,“ Philippa asked with unusually deep voice. As she felt the soft vibration and warm breath on her neck, Triss found it truly difficult to trust her knees that suddenly felt weak and ready to give up.

„Yes,“ Triss breathed out more that said, yet Philippa immediately took her hand and led her towards the carved wooden door that lead to her bedroom. Trying not to trip over her own feet, Triss ran a hair through her hair at the glimpse _what the hell am I doing_ that almost resembled a thought and looked over the study, where everything seemed unnaturally still and cool after the latest heated moments, one last time before entering Philippa’s chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the last part...was quite hard to write lol. I know it's not perfect, however, the most I could do was try, so I did.  
> Thank you again for reading <3


End file.
